


Things Thankful For

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Sourwolf and Mischief [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Background Relationships, College Student Stiles, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, Talk of Past Relationships, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: The list of things Stiles was thankful for was a long one. Ranging from the mundane like curly fries, to the extraordinary like his ability to use mountain ash in a way no one else in the pack could. At this very moment, he was thankful for his boyfriend upgrading his plane ticket to a nonstop flight so he didn't have to endure flying alone the day before thanksgiving.Lydia was currently in the seat beside him, humming to herself as she flipped through a magazine."You swear you aren't hearing or feeling anything?" Stiles asked for the millionth time over the course of their trip as he tugged at the bit of a beard he has started to grow for the hell of it. He knew she wouldn't lie to him about this, but he couldn't help that he was having a hard time believing her when in a giant flying metal death trap."Stiles, if you ask me that or anything pertaining to my abilities as a banshee one more time on this or any other future flight's we share I will kill you. Understood?" She said sweetly before turning the page of her magazine once more.





	Things Thankful For

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I'm off to dinner with my sister but I wanted to get this up for you all!

The list of things Stiles was thankful for was a long one. Ranging from the mundane like curly fries, to the extraordinary like his ability to use mountain ash in a way no one else in the pack could. At this very moment, he was thankful for his boyfriend upgrading his plane ticket to a nonstop flight so he didn't have to endure flying alone the day before thanksgiving. 

Lydia was currently in the seat beside him, humming to herself as she flipped through a magazine.

"You swear you aren't hearing or feeling anything?" Stiles asked for the millionth time over the course of their trip as he tugged at the bit of a beard he has started to grow for the hell of it. He knew she wouldn't lie to him about this, but he couldn't help that he was having a hard time believing her when in a giant flying metal death trap. 

"Stiles, if you ask me that or anything pertaining to my abilities as a banshee one more time on this or any other future flight's we share I will kill you. Understood?" She said sweetly before turning the page of her magazine once more.

Heaving a sigh Stiles slouched in his seat, right leg bouncing and hands wringing as he tried to fight his anxiety. "So," he began, desperate for a distraction. "Are you meeting up with Parrish when we get back to Beacon Hills?"

"He's working. We have plans tomorrow." Lydia said with a sigh of her own. "Is Scott and Mrs. McCall hosting dinner for you and your dad again?"

"Yeah, Derek's invited too, and Scott invited Malia. Did you know they're dating now?" Stiles asked, pushing back up in his seat to look up at the flight attendant who was making her final rounds for trash before they land in half an hour.

Lydia hummed in acknowledgement. "I had a feeling that might happen." 

Stiles snorted at that as he balled up the empty packages of cookies and stuffed them in his empty water cup. "You're a harbinger of death, not a psychic."

Lydia just rolled her eyes and took Stiles' trash away from him before he crushed it into oblivion, passing it to the attendant as he stopped at their row. Once she was gone Lydia turned to Stiles and leveled him with a serious look. "Stiles, you didn't see how they were over the summer. It was a long time coming and they both fought it like crazy because neither of them wanted to hurt you."

Stiles balked at that. "What? Why would they think their being together would hurt me, Malia and I weren't really a couple."

"Come again?" Lydia asked, closing her magazine and looking to Stiles with one eyebrow raised.

"We were friends with benefits." Stiles clarified, scratching at his jaw before wringing his hands again. "We just didn't see the point in arguing when people assumed we were together. Even if we had said we were just friends we knew people wouldn't believe us with how close we were, so we didn't bother." 

"Huh. That.. Explains a lot actually." Lydia said, turning back in her seat to look down at her magazine in thought.

"I mean don't get me wrong, we really care about each other, it's just that we had a moment at Eichen house and after everything that happened we were sort of drawn to each other. That and I was the only person she trusted when she got out and she was the only one that knew what happened to me there." He further explained, picking at a loose thread on the edge of his hoodie now.

Lydia nodded her understanding. "You never did explain what happened at Eichen house."

Stiles blinked up at that. "We had snuck into the basement together and found the body of the last person the Nogitsune possessed. After that we were attacked by one of the other patients that was under its control. He ordered the guy to kill Malia and told me if I let him in he wouldn't hurt her..." He explained, skipping over their sleeping together on an old couch before being attacked.

"So you let him in..." Lydia said softly.

Swallowing hard he nodded. "Yeah." Was all he could bring himself to say after that.

"Stiles, look at me." Lydia said, taking one of his fidgeting hands in hers.

Stiles blinked up from his hands to meet Lydia's gaze.

"You know none of us blame you for what happened back then, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I know. I don't really blame myself anymore either, I know if I hadn't said yes more people would have died." He said with a nod, still struggling a little to believe it himself.

"Good." Lydia said, patting his hand before letting it go.

A moment later the captain announced they were preparing to land and he wished everyone a happy thanksigivng.

When they landed Derek was waiting for the both of them outside the gate, a big smile on his clean-shaven face that made Stiles laugh and Lydia stop to do a double take.

"Welcome home." Derek said, still grinning at the two as they approached.

"Who knew there was a jawline like that hidden under all that stubble." Lydia joked as she set her bags down and gave Derek a hug.

"Dude, it's no shave November, what the hell is this?" Stiles asked as Lydia stepped away and he took Derek's face in his hands, turning his head side to side as he inspected the face he hadn't seen devoid of scruff in since they were young. 

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles into a kiss before shoving him away with a smirk. "I lost a bet to Peter." Is all he would say on the matter.

With another laugh Stiles turned to Lydia. "Remind me to buy him something nice later. He deserves a present. No, he deserves all the presents. I can’t believe you actually shaved." Stiles said, tone wondrous as she turned back to stroke at one of Derek's cheeks and kiss him again.

"The two of you are ridiculous. Can we please go now? It's a two-hour drive back to Beacon Hills and I would like to get out of this airport pronto." Lydia said with a roll of her eyes as the two lovebirds kissed again.

"Yes, ma'am." Derek said, giving a mock salute before picking up her suitcase and leading the two out of the airport. 

Stiles grabbed Derek's free hand, lacing their fingers together and finding himself thankful for everything that's led up to this moment. The good and the bad, because without it all he wouldn't be where he is today.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
